Laiye Je Yaarian
| runtime = | country = India Canada | language = Punjabi | budget = | gross = }} Laiye Je Yaarian is an upcoming Indian-Punjabi romantic drama film written by Dheeraj Rattan and directed by Sukh Sanghera. Co-produced by Rhythm Boyz Entertainment and Papilio Media; it stars Harish Verma, Roopi Gill, Rubina Bajwa, and Amrinder Gill in prominent roles. It marked the feature film directorial debut for Sanghera. Laiye Je Yaarian was announced in August 2018. Story and screenplay of the film are written by Dheeraj Rattan while dialouges are penned by him and Amberdeep Singh. Principal photography of the film took place in two schedules between March 2019 and May 2019 at Punjab and Canada. The background score is composed by Jatinder Shah. The film is scheduled to be released on 7 June 2019. Cast * Harish Verma * Roopi Gill * Rubina Bajwa * Amrinder Gill as Garry Randhawa *Shipra Goyal Gabruu.com|last=Limited|first=Gabruu Media & Entertainment Private|website=Gabruu Media & Entertainment Private Limited|language=en|access-date=2019-05-17}} Production Laiye Je Yaarian was announced a few weeks after the success of Golak Bugni Bank Te Batua. Dheeraj Rattan wrote the screenplay while dialouges were penned by him and Amberdeep Singh. In April 2019, it was revealed that the project is being directed by Sukh Sanghera, who has previously worked with Rhythm Boyz Entertainment in Love Punjab and Ashke as line producer and Assistant Director in Canadian schedules. It marked as directorial debut for Sanghera. Title of the film was taken from Amrinder Gill’s song “Yaarian” from album “Judaa” released in 2011. Meanwhile, it was revealed by media that the film is titled as "Dila Mereya" but Harish Verma declined the rumours and said, "Dila Mereya was one of the titles that were being considered but it wasn't finalized". Laiye Je Yaarian is majorly shot in Punjab, India and Canada. Principal photography of the film took place in two schedules, it began on 30 March 2019 at Ludhiana and was wrapped on 16 May 2019 at Abbotsford, British Columbia where Sandeep Patil seved as cinematographer. In an interview Verma disclosed that filming was postponed because of his busy schedule. The film was earlier slated to release on 8 February 2019. Music Laiye Je Yaarian's background score is composed by Jatinder Shah while soundtrack is composed by Intense. Lyrics were penned by Harmanjeet and consists of vocals from Sajjan Adeeb and Amrinder Gill. Track List Release and marketing The film was originally scheduled to be released on 8 February 2019 and was announced along Bhajjo Veero Ve and Ashke 2 in August 2018. Amrinder Gill announced the film on his social media handles on his birthday 11 May 2019. The film is releasing on 5 June 2019 in India while on 7 June 2019 at overseas, and is distributed by Omjee Group in India and Rhythm Boyz Entertainment at overseas. In India, the film will clash Salman Khan’s Bollywood film Bharat. The first look poster was released on 19 May 2019 along with title, in the poster Harish Verma and Roopi Gill are seen. Second poster of the film showing Amrinder Gill was released on 22 May 2019. First song from the film “Darshan Mehnge” sung by Amrinder Gill and Sajjan Adeeb was released on 23 May 2019. Official trailer of the film will be released on 25 May 2019. References External links *